This invention relates to an improved cassette tape player, and more particularly to a cassette tape player which is most suitable for use in the dash board of a motor vehicle.
At present, various kinds of cassette tape players are used due to their convenience in usage. However, many of the prior art tape players have a disadvantage in which they require disassembly from the car for maintenance or repair when the magnetic tape of the cassette is stuck around the capstan or pinch roller. Further, there is another disadvantage in which a long time non-usage condition of the player causes a deformation of the resilient material arranged around the outer circumference of the roller coaxial with the pulley contained in the cassette tape driving system due to close contact of the material with the rotating shaft of the motor, this information causes a fluctuation in the rotation of the capstan and deterioration of performance of the tape player.
This invention is improved to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages.
Thus, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a cassette tape player in which a tape may be easily removed without removing the cassette tape player. Another object is to facilitate the repairing the same and to prevent a burn-out of the lead wire when the tape is stuck around the capstan and pinch roller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cassette tape player in which a cassette tape driving system is improved such that the performance of the tape player may be maintained for a long-term stable condition.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the attached drawings.